Her Smile
by GeorgiaMaeSixx
Summary: Mida is a very quiet girl. She loves school, books and drawing. Life is normal for her. Oh yeah, except for who she is. You can be her friend, just be careful around her dad. The last words you hear if you cross them may be 'Go to sleep'. Jeff the killer is back, and getting stronger.
1. Chapter 1

That gnarled grin made my heart stop. The blood would drain from my face when I saw it, or even just glanced over at it. Dry blood had coated the smile's lips and it flaked off from where it had dried. The cavities on each side of its lips were ripped muscle and also seeping blood, though it had mixed with saliva and was dripping from the wounds, though to me it looked like a grotesque permanent smile. Yes, a grin. Full of malice and not the kind nor caring feel of a smile. The gums were torn and it looked like it had been gnawing on raw meat.

Those lidless eyes – I was constantly watched. Extremely bloodshot from lack of blinking and looked very sore. Irises that looked once blue, now dull and uninviting grey. The pupils looked only a bit darker. Veins were pulsing and the bottomless pits around his eyes; charred black from fire, were disgusting to say the least.

The greasy, untamed hair that had not seen a decent cut for years sat in messy, shoulder-length waves. The roots looked a very dark brown as through it was the hair's natural colour but the rest appeared to by horribly singed (much like around the eyes) as though it was purposely burned or just charred in an unfortunate fire.

Blood seemed to cover all the features and the smell seemed to radiate in the air. The smell of despair and death as the long gone owners had clung and begged for life, but also feared of death. Fear seemed to be very apparent as I tried to think about things, but I was yet again drawn to this...person. The hoodie they adorned was white, or appeared to be past all of the blood stains. Black jeans accompanied this with simple black boots that laced up, almost converse meets military style.

"Shh" the figure grinned down at me, taking a blood-stained knife from its hoodie pocket. It looked as though it took pride in it. I watched in pure shock and horror. "Go to sleep"

"Y-You're Jeff...the killer" I managed to stutter. He chuckled, blood seeping down from one of the cuts on his face, and nodded in pride.

"Is that what you pathetic people call me? You could have thought of something a little more inventive. No matter. Now, as I was saying, you look like you should go to sleep..." he repeated, raising the knife over my chest. I tried to struggle. I tried so hard. My attempts however, were no match.

"Stop, please" I teared up. "I have a family...a husband...a newborn baby"

"Wow, that makes me care so much" he growled, tracing the tip of the large butcher knife over my stomach. It didn't really hurt, just felt like something grazing it more than slicing. "Here, this might help you feel a little more tired" he grinned, stabbing the knife straight into my stomach. I cried out in pain as blood flowed from the wound.

I could hear my pour little baby girl crying from the other room, and this seemed to grab his attention. His head snapped up from the mess he'd made of my abdomen and grinned in the direction of the door. I shook my head fast but he pulled away from me, wiping the blood onto his hoodie. I could still hear her crying, but everything in my vision went blurry.

The door to the nursery creaked open almost silently. 'Jeff' walked over to the baby pink crib and carefully picked up the crying girl, looking at her in a mix of disgust but also curiosity. She continued to cry until he began to rock her, when she looked up at him and giggled. A smile crept onto his face. "Aww...you're adorable. You'd look a lot better just like your mummy though...asleep"

The baby girl looked up at him confused and began to tug on a bit of his hair. She gurgled and giggled before falling asleep in his arms, cuddled up to his hoodie; sleeping peacefully. "Erm...I didn't mean like this" he shook, then returned to where I laid in pain and picked up his knife whilst holding her.

"D-Don't take her" I stuttered, blood spilling from my mouth. I could hear sirens faintly and the lights showed me that my initial thoughts were true. He chuckled and wrapped her up in another hoodie.

"Don't worry, I'll train her well...now go to sleep" he smiled. She giggled softly in her sleep. I tried to fight it but everything just...disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

I watched her intently from the door. None of the door spaces actually had doors though, so they just had empty spaces. She sat at the table in the middle of the room with the books she had picked out for today: Quantum Physics, The Art of Cubism and also Pythagoras Theorem. At the moment (from what I could see) she was reading a book about Literature and was furiously scribbling out notes –or quotes – so she could look over them again. She calls this room her little den because of all the books. No newspapers allowed though; no newspapers or TVs or anything that is a link to the outside world.

I do it because I care. I don't want the world to corrupt her and throw her away like it did to me, she deserved better than that. She was a good daughter...even though I must've been a terrible father. I never let her know though because she was too perfect. Only when she was in a state of rest would I leave. "Mida? Sweetie? Are you ok?" I asked.

She looked up from her work and nodded. "I'm fine Dad. I'm just reading about some Victorian book" she smiled, calling me over to her work. I looked at the book and at the picture of a workhouse with some boys. "It's called Oliver Twist. It's one of my favourite books"

Remembering it from my childhood I sat beside her and looked over the page. It had been so long, and I couldn't remember it that much. Everything from my childhood and early teenage years is just a big blur. A big, red blur. She decided to read the extract to me but my attention wandered and I looked around the small room, messing with my sleeves and fiddling. It'd been nearly ten hours and it was getting tough.

"Dad, do you want me to make some food? I'm kind of hungry so I can make us both a sandwich or something?" she asked, nudging my shoulder. I shrugged. I heard her get up and leave the room, so I assumed she had indeed gone to make some food.

Sigh. "There's bread in the bread basket and ham and cheese in the fridge" I told her. It was the only thing I could afford (my last few kills weren't exactly the wealthiest of people so I was scrounging just to be able to buy some food) but she appreciated it nonetheless and began to make a sandwich. "I'm not that hungry, so you can have mine"

That's the good thing about being insane. You don't care about whether you're hungry, or thirsty. It's all irrelevant now. But...I forget that she is perfectly human. She isn't blessed with the gift of no emotions, or guilt. "Are you sure? You'll get sick and weak if you don't eat, Dad"

"I'll be fine, it's late anyway. Eat your dinner then finish your reading, then it's bedtime. Time to go to sleep" I sighed. Those words making it hard not to jump at her and gut her, and nail her entrails to the walls. I pulled on a less blood-covered hoodie and grinned. It was the one I wore when I killed her mother. Chuckling, I put a knife in my pocket.

"Goodnight dad" Mida smiled, with a small yawn, and kissed my cheek before walking up the stairs to go to bed. I followed her quietly and tucked her under the covers like I'd done every night for a long time and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight sweetie. Go to sleep" I smiled, watching as she curled up and fell asleep almost instantly. I stood from the kneeling position I'd taken and surveyed the road outside to see if there was anyone near. No. It would mean I would have to take a little journey before I found a potential target. I crept out of the house quietly to not wake Mida and locked the door. She was safe.

Now the fun began. I walked down to the local bar and sat in the corner with my hood covering my face; if anyone recognised me, it would be all over. I looked over everyone in the bar: patrons, the men who would drink out their sorrows, a few young babbling girls and a fighting couple. The woman of said couple reminded me of Mida's mother.

"I HATE YOU! SON OF A BITCH! YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH MY OWN SISTER!" the woman yelled, smashing a glass over her partner's head. The bar owner threw the couple out and grunted to himself about how they often fought. Perfect. I would go for the woman. Her anger proved that she would put up a little fight, and it would be a bit more rewarding to have her blood squirt on me from her wounds.

I tapped her shoulder as she breathed deeply to try and calm herself down. "What do you want? I'm guessing you saw that fight in there" she sighed, hugging her knees as she sat against the bar wall. I coughed slightly.

"I was wondering if you were ok, Miss" I asked, my voice full of fake concern; I didn't actually care about her wellbeing, I just needed to get her away from all these prying eyes. Holding a hand out to her, she took it and I helped her to her feet.

"Thanks. It's nice for someone to show a little consideration" she said, brushing herself off. Luckily, thanks to the darkness, she couldn't see my features. I took her hand and began to walk in the direction of the forest. "Wait..." she shook, trying to pull herself away from me.

"Fine, I'll just leave you here to get beaten up" I replied with a slight cockiness. The pressure of her tight grip was present on my hand and soon we had walked deep into the forest and away from any form of human contact. If she screamed, nobody would be able to hear her. Her breaths quickened in the cool night air and were visible in front of her face.

"I-It's late...I should be getting h-home" she shook nervously, trying to back away. I pulled my hood down and shook my hair, grinning at her with my beautiful smile. Then, I took my faithful knife from my pocket and pointed it at her. "OH MY GOD! DON'T COME NEAR ME WITH THAT!" she yelled, now running. Good thing I was used to running from victims.

I ran after her, the thrill of everything becoming too much. I needed to taste her blood. She tripped over a fallen tree and coughed when she landed on the floor. I placed my knife above her chest and then plunged it deep into her chest, the blood spurting over my face and hoodie, laughing with menace. "Now, go to sleep..."

The life left her eyes. I took the knife from where it had buried into her chest and wiped the blood on my hoodie. I'd wash it when I got home. The rain began to fall and it quickly washed some of the blood from the fabric, leaving little trails of red down me. The walk home was hard, but I finally managed to reach the house. Click. The door unlocked. I opened it slowly so it didn't creak and locked it behind me.

The glug of the washing machine was a familiar occurrence, the soapy water not white but red with that bitch's blood. I watched the clock tick...tick...as the minutes and then hours passed by. Now rid of blood, I walked upstairs and into Mida's room. She was still sleeping peacefully. I placed a freshly made breakfast onto her bedside table (with the meat I'd managed to buy with her money) and kissed her forehead softly. Light flooded into the room as I opened the curtains and she woke up with a beaming smile on her face. "Thanks for the breakfast dad, you're the best!"


	3. Chapter 3

My daughter, my Mida, is eighteen today. I can't believe she's grown up so fast! I'd been so long and yet I still have made no progress with what I set out to achieve; I wanted to make Mida into the next big killer, to prove to the world that there are other people like me. But no. I've seen her start crying whilst reading a storybook, or read books about old serial killers and throw up at the sight of their victim's bodies. So my plans are, as a lot of people would say, 'on ice'.

She looked just like her mother. Well, considering I'd only seen her mother crying from pain and in her dying moments, she still looked like her in her facial features. **I could change all of that.** I could make her **beautiful** like I am. "Eugh, I've failed" I sighed to myself, sharpening my knife on the kitchen counter. I can feel myself snapping, all the walls I've built to stop her finding out are crumbling around me.

I've been so tired recently that I've ended up falling asleep (and yes, you can sleep without eyelids0 whilst my hoodie has been in the wash. Trudging down to the basement I sat down opposite the washing machine. I watched the spinning of the washing machine drum and the lathering of now blood-red soapy water. The knife dropped from my hand and I felt myself drift off.

* * *

"Eugh" Mida groaned, looking over at her clock. It flashed 5:09am over and over like it did all the time and she sat back in her bed, trying to get back to sleep. No matter how hard she tried though she just couldn't. Static blared through her alarm clock as she tried to reset it to a later time and it gave her a slight electric shock, making her yelp in pain. "Dad really needs to fix this"

She jumped from her bed and quickly pulled her dressing gown on over the top of her pink kitty pyjamas. Clunking and gurgles could be heard from downstairs, _or the basement _she thought, so she decided to go for a little journey. Well, she was eighteen and had never really explored the vast rooms and floors she called home. She'd never seen her dad go to work yet the house was massive, so she assumed it was just inherited.

Tip-toeing down the stairs, she tried not to make any noise. The mornings were dark and she used this to her advantage, trying not to bring attention to herself; she carefully listened to the location of this noise and placed her hand on the cold, broken doorknob that led to the basement of the house. "I don't like this; it's all so...creepy"

When she had opened it, a dank smell hit her like a tidal wave. It smelt of iron, or copper...the smell was definitely metallic whatever it was. She fumbled for some sort of light switch and eventually found a pull cord, which she hastily pulled and a single light bulb flickered into life. It barely illuminated the room but she could, without doubt, see some sort of liquid on the floor that shone in glistening little puddles.

"Is that...is that blood? W-why would there be blood in my basement?" she shook, questioning herself over and over. She looked around, tripping over the beaten up sofa I had fallen asleep on. I was snoring peacefully, unaware that she would find me down here. I knew...I knew she would have some questions. "D-dad? WAKE UP!

I jolted awake at the sound of her screaming. Well, she did **violently shake** me awake. Her face was full of worry and I could see her shaking. "What's wrong honey? You really shouldn't be down here" I began, but she ignored my futile attempts to calm her down and pointed to the blood on the floor. QUICK! THINK OF SOMETHING JEFF! "I erm...I tripped in the kitchen and caught myself on the knife" I smiled eerily, hiding the real reason, and quickly sliced an incision into the back of my hand.

"Oh..." she replied. But she still looked so shaken. I showed her my wound to back up my story a bit and she sat me down, searching for some bandage. I handed it to her. She cut it to size and wrapped it around my hand. "Dad, my alarm needs fixing as well...all you can hear from it is static"

_That son of a bitch-_

"Of course I'll fix it sweetie" I said through clenched teeth. Mida was looking so grown up nowadays: raven black hair, strong jaw line and cheekbones, pale complexion (flawless to say the least), tall and she also had unnaturally dark eyes that were nearly the same shade of her hair. But when she said about the static I knew exactly what was happening, and I didn't need any of this now. "I have to go out for a few hours, you'll be ok won't you? Just don't go out"

"I'm eighteen, I'll be fine. My book said that eighteen is a very responsible age" she smiled back at me before yawning. "I think I'll go back to bed anyway"

I watched her return to her bedroom before pulling a dry hoodie from the wall. The fact it was a little bloodstained didn't really bother me. Knife for protection and maybe also a sneaky little kill. But I had to go and see someone very important and that was the main reason of my little trip. I took the basement way out and bolted the door firmly shut behind me. Those childhood years spent play-fighting with Liu really gave me some strength.

Sunrise in the forest is a beautiful thing. Glowing red and a rising ball of light that illuminated the whole sky. Ah, who am I kidding? Sunrise was my least favourite part of the day; it meant that the time I had to make a kill without arrest was over. I trudged my way through the crisp leaves and sat in the middle of the clearing. _He would be here._

A tall figure appeared beside me curiously, its faceless head tilted to the side as if it was looking at me confused. I never really visited slendy anymore (I hadn't visited him since I murdered my parents, he was a friend that I needed dearly). "**Why are you here Jeff?**" he said, his voice raspy and broken apart like the static on a radio.

"You've been playing mind games with Mida and I really don't appreciate it" I replied, admiring my horror-inducing appearance in the shiny reflection of my blessed blade. "I told you this...she will never be your proxy. You have more than enough. She will be a killer, just like me, when I have time to train her, and when the time is right"

"**She is too weak to be a killer. Get rid of her**" he replied to me, now sat down next to me with his knees hunched up to his chest. "**When she's asleep, or when you get home. She is a parasite Jeff and she serves no real purpose. I know you care for the girl but you need to ask yourself whether all of this is working"**

A smirk formed on my face as my tiny bit of sanity snapped.


	4. Chapter 4

I sharpened my large, stained butcher knife on a sander in the basement that I'd acquired from a local woodwork shop. The clinks and the swoosh a fresh blade made when spun excited my ears; killing felt so natural to me but...maybe I'd grown to care about Mida? No! She's just another weak girl, and she needs to go to sleep. She's been living on borrowed time anyway, it was just my sympathy that saved her.

Tonight, I would read Mida the story that she loved so much: Sweeney Todd. Then, when she would be drifting off to sleep I would slit her throat and put her out of her misery. If, however, she fought against me or even managed to disarm me, then I would reconsider. _Thud. Thud._

"Mida? Is that you sweetie?" I asked, hiding my knife in one of the drawers under the desk. Hopefully she wouldn't find it. She rubbed her eyes and walked into the room and straight into my open arms. When I was her age I was so much more grown up, **I'd already killed so many.** I was so beautiful. "Tired?" I asked softly. She nodded and yawned softly. Perfect. "Come on, I'll tell you your favourite story and then tomorrow we can bake a cake."

She trudged back up the stairs. I took the knife from the drawer and put it into a back pocket of my jeans, walking up the stairs after her. A little debate was going on inside my insane mind, questioning my intentions. She tiredly pushed her door open and lied down in her bed, and I sat on the seat beside it, carefully tucking her in.

I grabbed the tatty old book from under the bed. Mom used to read it to me and Liu when we were little...not anymore, of course. Mida would never know about my family, or my job. I began to read, like I'd do every night when she wanted me to, but something was different. My hand twitched as I turned the page. My eyes would never focus on the words. The urge was getting too strong.

"Dad?" she asked, interrupting me. I grunted and looked at her. "Why have you got so many knives? They're always bloody as well..." she questioned, looking at me. It only took her a while to figure things out for herself, and she was a clever girl, and her eyes widened with shock. "Do you kill people?" she whispered.

While she sat there in a mixture of shock and horror, I took the knife from my back pocket and held it to her neck, ready to just end it. But...I couldn't. The tears rolling down her cheeks reminded me of when she was younger and I couldn't hurt her. I pulled the knife away. "Don't tell anyone, ok?" I demanded.

"W-Why haven't you killed me yet?" she asked.

"I don't know" I sighed, honestly. "I think I care too much about you" I added.

"Are you really my dad?" she asked.

"Look, I'll answer your questions in the morning ok" I answered, cutting her off as I stood up and quickly left the room.


End file.
